turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Audubon in Atlantis
We don't have any of the short stories in quotes in their entry name. TR 04:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I thought we did when I made a link here in the blog post thingy. (And by the way, I find it cool that we have blog post thingies.) When I saw it was red I thought, Hmm, since the appropriate punctuation can be built right into the title, there's really no reason not to move it. So I took the liberty of getting started with the A&OP stories. I don't see that we'll need to do any work beyond moving them (which will be a tall order itself) since we'll have links left behind. I guess we'll need a defaultsort. :Still, in my enthusiasm I forgot that such major format changes are usually referred to the committee of the whole before action is taken. I apologize. I'll stop here so we can weigh the pros and cons. Turtle Fan 04:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think I have strong opinion on it one way or the other. I can think of one con: That's a lot of work for very little payout, since none of the links have quotes in them. :::Not really. I could just pop into the Short Stories category and click each article. When you hit Move, the Move To title initially reads the same as the old one, so it's just a matter of throwing in the quotes. DefaultSort would be a bit more but I've noticed that we're actually overdue for a sweeping DefaultSort reform anyway. Turtle Fan 19:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't think of any pros, though. :::Grammatical correctness. Turtle Fan 19:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::We can't italicize the titles of novels, or ships. Why should short stories be special? TR 23:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Precisely because there we can't. Here, we can. Turtle Fan 00:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::For what it's worth, other wikis don't use that approach either. TR 15:31, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I don't see any point in the exercise. ML4E 17:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I just finish reading it, giving it the same treatment I gave "The Scarlet Band" before my vacation. What a poignant, charming, moving way to end the series. It felt so natural to read it last and to use it as a farewell, even though LA and TSB came later chronologically--and even though it was the first story. What an odd note to open a series on. Unless HT originally intended to make it a one-and-done? Turtle Fan 04:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Fairly certain HT meant for it to be a series or larger project. TR 15:34, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm. The ending mood of "I'll never pass this way again" was so palpable, it seems downright weird to open a new project this way. Turtle Fan 15:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I still don't see why no one ever thought to domesticate the honker when they noticed that a great, abundant food source was starting to disappear. Though I suppose we sort of did the same thing with the buffalo, though we managed to stop in the nick of time to stop them from going extinct. In fact, I believe they were taken off the Endangered Species List a few years ago. Turtle Fan 04:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :I recall a scene in one of the novels, OA, I think, where some European says aloud that maybe Atlantis should start trying to preserve its animals, and the POV Atlantean just thinks he's stupid because why the hell would you need to preserve something you have an abundance of. The comparison to the buffalo is pretty accurate. TR 15:34, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It would have had to have been OA; by USA the honker had grown rare. But I'm not talking about preservation, I'm talking about domestication. Everyone said the honker looked like the goose, and geese have been farm-raised for ages. By the time of "Avalon," wouldn't someone be thinking I'd rather just walk out to a fenced-in enclosure to kill a honker than traipse into the woods looking for one, even if I don't have to go very far to find them? Turtle Fan 15:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::haha thought it said "search for hookers" (----)